


Fools Rush In

by allaboutthebooz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, alternate universe dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthebooz/pseuds/allaboutthebooz
Summary: It's the readers wedding day.





	Fools Rush In

Growing up to marry the boy next door, was always something that happened in movies. You never considered that it would happen to you. Except, that it is. Standing in front of the mirror staring at your reflection, you have to pinch yourself. You listen to Adele’s version of ‘Make You Feel My Love’ playing through the Bluetooth speaker that you made sure to bring with you. You created a playlist to help you get ready. You smile as you take in your hair, your dress, and the flowers laying on the table beside you. You were really about to marry the most amazing man. You catch a glimpse of your mom, sister, and best friend behind you. You turn to face them and give them the brightest smile, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“How do I look?” You ask gently.

Your mom, Ellen, shakes her head in awe and moves towards you. “He’s a very lucky man.” Tears forming around the rim of her eyes and she grips your upper arms. You can hear the click of photographer’s camera behind you. “You’re stunning. He won’t know what hit him.”

You give a small chuckle and reach up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Don’t cry mom. You know that if you start crying, then I’m going to cry, and we don’t have time to fix my makeup.”

She laughs and nods. “I’m just so happy for you. All I’ve ever hoped was that you would find someone who loves you the way your father loves me.” You smile as you think about how your father, Bobby, always gave 1000% to her. His love never fading or failing.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I found and he’s waiting for me.” You look at the girls behind your mom.

They nod and a knock sounds from the door. “Y/N/N, you ready?” You hear your dad call.

“You can come, daddy.” You urge as the door opens, revealing your father in a grey tux and a teal tie. He stops and stares when he catches sight on you. “What do you think?”

“You’re too good for him.”

You chuckle. “Oh please! You wouldn’t want me to marry anyone else and you know it!”

He moves towards you and says, “So, doesn’t change my mind. He better treat you right.”

“You know he will.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t give him a hard time.” He gathers you in his arms and gives you a squeeze. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

You can hear the strain in his voice and that brings tears to your eyes as you grip the first man that you ever loved. The man who taught you everything you know about cars, guns, and football. The man who taught you how a man who truly loves you should be treated. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, Y/N. Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t want to wait?” He tells you before clearing his throat and pulling away. You smack his shoulder. You should have known that he would try to convince you to wait. Even though you’d only been engaged for a few months, you’ve known him your entire life.

“Of course, I want to do this! I love him. I can’t picture anyone else that I would rather be with.”

“Alright, I’m just making sure. Now, I think we better get a move on. He’s waiting.” He puts a hand on your cheek as he leans in and kisses the other.

When you separate from your father, you reach behind you and grab your bouquet. You follow everyone out of the room and out to the car that would drive you down the trail and to the big tree where the love of your life is waiting.

~~

The drive is quick, but it feels like it takes hours. You and your dad wait until the car pulls behind the double doors, before climbing out. You can hear the opening chords of Zedd’s acoustic version of ‘Find You’ begin to play. Your mom is in her seat. You sister and best friend are standing at the front with the others. You link your arm with your dad and you give him another smile. The ceremony ushers wait until the chorus begins before pulling the doors open, revealing you to the crowd and to your future husband. You smile growing as you catch his fairytale green eyes. You begin moving down the aisle with your father. Your eyes never leaving your groom’s as you make your way towards him. You see him whisper “Wow” as you get closer. He glances to his left at his brother standing by his side and when he looks back, the rims of his eyes are red.

You come to a stop in front of him. You can hear the pastor begin the ceremony, but you can’t understand what he’s saying. You don’t realize that your father is handing you off until he kisses your cheek and places your hand inside of your fiancé’s. You hand your bouquet to your best friend and move to stand in front of him, gripping both of his hands. You’re in a daze as the first part of the ceremony goes by.

Your mind seems to wander through all of the memories that you have of the man standing in front of you, looking as though you hung the moon. From the moment that you moved in next door when you were both five, to going through school together, graduating high school, going to college and making things official, getting your first jobs after college, your first apartment together, your arguments, your water fights in the kitchen, all the way to now, your wedding day.

You’re brought back to reality as the pastor says your name. “Y/N, you may start. Repeat after me. I, Y/N, take you, Dean, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

You repeat the phrase, looking Dean in the eye as you make the biggest promise that you will ever make. Hoping he can feel the love that you are trying to convey in every word you speak.

“Now, it’s your turn, Dean.”

Repeating after the pastor, Dean speaks, “I, Dean, take you, Y/N, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.” He smiles as the final words leave his lips.

“Dean, do you take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“You bet your ass I do.” He says excitedly as you and the crowd laugh.

“Y/N, do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Oh, hell yeah!”

The ceremony moves on and the rings are exchanged. You can feel your insides vibrating with excitement as you wait for everything to end and you can finally kiss your husband.

“With the power vested in me, by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Before you can even take a breath, Dean is gripping your face in both of his hands as his mouth meets yours. You grip the back of his vest to keep him close and he moves his arms around you. The crowd and excitement disappearing, as you just enjoy kissing your husband. Feeling the love that he has for you. You can feel him pull away and a big smile adorns both of your faces.

“You look amazing.” He finally tells you. “Damn, you really look amazing.”

You laugh as you step back to look at him. “You look great too.”

You can hear the crowd settle down as the pastor begins to speak one last time “Ladies and gentlemen, with great honor I officially present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dean and Y/N Winchester!” The crowd grows excited once more as you and Dean turn to face everyone with beaming smiles. You reach back and take your flowers from your maid of honor. You catch the teary eyes of your parents as you blow them a kiss. You look to the left at John and Mary and see the same look in their eyes as they watch you both, except Mary is the one to send a kiss your way and you wink at her.

With another glance around, you and Dean move back up the aisle and through the doors.

Who knew the curly haired girl and the boy with the skid knees would grow up to be everything to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is gold!


End file.
